


Сны

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда Вольфрам – это уже не Вольфрам





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517196) by midnightdiddle (gooseberry). 

– Гвендаль, – позвал Конрат с порога, заглядывая внутрь. Его темный силуэт вырисовывался в проеме, освещаемый свечами коридора, чей свет создавал нимб над его головой и проникал через свободного покроя рубашку. Гвендаль уставился на него затуманенными глазами, потом сел в кровати.  
– Конрат. Что случилось?  
– Вольфраму приснился кошмар, – сказал тот, заходя в комнату. – Он кричал.  
В животе Гвендаля заледенело. Кошмары – это плохой признак. Кошмары значили, что Вольфрам – больше не Вольфрам, и не будет им долгие часы или дни, и глаза его будут темны и холодны.  
– В чьей, – спросил Гвендаль, откидывая одеяло, – он теперь комнате?  
– В своей.  
И Конрат, тихий и угрюмый, последовал за Гвендалем по коридорам.  
Вольфрам сидел на крае кровати, поджав ноги и обхватив их руками. Он положил голову на колени и, когда братья вошли, тут же перевел взгляд от двери на дальнюю стену.  
– Вольфрам? – шагнул к нему Гвендаль. Через секунду Вольфрам моргнул, но промолчал.  
Гвендаль сел на край кровати, в паре ладоней от Вольфрама, и посмотрел на Конрата, обходящего комнату и зажигающего свечи.  
– Вольфрам, – повторил Гвендаль, когда Конрат встал рядом с ним, прислонившись к изголовью, – посмотри на меня, Вольфрам.  
Плечи Вольфрама дернулись, потом словно окаменели, а затем задрожали вновь. Гвендаль замер, его рука повисла в воздухе, и только когда Конрат придвинулся ближе, Гвендаль позволил себе опустить руку на плечо Вольфрама, сжимая.  
Лицо Вольфрама было горячим и мокрым, когда он вжался в рубашку Гвендаля, ткань тут же промокла насквозь, до самой кожи – и Гвендаль закрыл глаза, лишь бы не видеть, как Вольфрама трясет. Но Вольфрама в его объятиях трясло, словно он смеялся или плакал – или и то, и то одновременно.  
– Брат, – сдавленно произнес Вольфрам, – иногда я не знаю, кто я.  
– Вольфрам, – сказал Гвендаль, – ш-ш, успокойся. Спи, мы будем рядом.  
– Но кто, – спросил Вольфрам, приглушенным и отчаянным голосом, – я?  
– Наш брат, – ответил Конрат и пододвинулся ближе, также положив ладонь Вольфраму на плечо, а другую – ему на голову, ероша светлые волосы. – Всегда наш брат.  
Вольфрам задрожал, Вольфрам закричал, и Гвендаль крепко обнимал его, приговаривая:  
– Ш-ш, тише, тише, спи, ш-ш…  
А Конрат твердил:  
– Мы здесь, мы здесь, ты наш брат, мы здесь.  
До утра было еще бесконечно далеко.


End file.
